Paralyzer
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: Shizuo has a job as a bartender, working at a new nightclub in Ikebukuro. However, no matter how much he wants to leave, he keeps coming back because of this new, mysterious stranger in which he continuously sees as he works. Who is this man? Why is he here? And what does he want with Shizuo? Oneshot/AU/[T]/Shizaya/Yaoi/(Mansmooching)/Romance /


**I swear, there is never enough Shizaya on this site. It makes me feel godawful when I find amazing writing in a different language and Google Translate decides to be an ass and not help me. So here you go, I made more Shizaya for you.**

* * *

If Shizuo put any more pressure on the glass in his hand, he was absolutely positive that it would shatter right then and there.

A few beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face and off the tips of his bleached-blond hair, and he could only wish that he could've been cooling off from the ice cold drink in his hand. Then he realized that it wasn't exactly his drink, and handing it off to the person in which ordered it, he shook his head absently and straightened the bow-tie on his bartender uniform. Shizuo never really liked people, and wasn't exactly a social-butterfly either, so he still had no idea why he was still working at the bar of a new nightclub that had opened about a month ago.

Wait, of course I do, he thought, because of _him_.

Directing his glance across the bar, he idly viewed a figure sitting disinterestedly on one of the bar stools to his left. Flawless, pale skin shaded with jet-black hair and piercing, crimson eyes played around indolently with a transparent straw in what he could guess was some type of expensive alcohol.

Shizuo had been trying to get this man's attention for quite some time now, but honestly, he didn't think that he had the slightest chance. Just by looking at him, the stranger looked very gluttonous when it came to fancy drinks, and not to mention a bit narcissistic and overly-confident. The bartender usually hated people like that, but this one had something to him that he couldn't help but think about.

Nevertheless, it had not been going good.

In fact, it was going pretty shitty if Shizuo could say so himself.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he was antisocial or just not used to being naturally flirtatious, but whenever the mysterious stranger was around, he felt undeniably awkward. He actually expected to feel awkward, but anticipating something and physically feeling it were two very different things.

Taking a deep breath and directing his focus back to his surroundings, Shizuo continued serving the guests of the establishment. He was actually surprised at first that he would be employed here, because the nightclub seemed like the most pretentious thing he'd ever seen in his entire twenty-four years of life. To get in, you were required to have money, looks, and be extremely clever-minded. Shizuo reminded himself to thank his brother Kasuka for getting him this job, not to mention the vast abundance of bartender uniforms, some time soon.

Accidentally bringing his gaze back to the raven haired man plaguing his thoughts previously, he couldn't help but let himself drift off into a zoned-out daydream. Of course, what he saw was just the man.

But then the room got darker.

And suspiciously began to look like a bedroom.

Holy shit, whose bedroom is that, even?

"Do you want something?" A sharp voice as smooth as silk shook him from his increasingly disturbing thoughts, and before he knew what he'd been doing, a scarlet stare punctured his mind. The man was even more intriguingly handsome up close, though Shizuo had only been watching from afar ever since the first day he'd arrived.

"S-sorry," Shizuo stuttered, embarrassed, "I didn't mean to stare."

"Oh, that's quite alright," The stranger said, before smirking, "But, do you like what you see?"

Face flushing slightly pink, Shizuo's eyes widened before he attempted to regain his composure as quickly as possible. He tried to convince himself that this was just a dream. Of course, he didn't want to say yes out of all things, no matter how much he'd wanted to, but something about this new acquaintance made him want to kiss him, yet beat his face in at the same time.

"W-what?" He managed to get out.

"I asked you a question," The smirking man repeated, leaning in closer so that their faces were merely inches apart, and raising a hand so that it was brushing the bartenders' chin sensually, "Do you like what you see?"

Shizuo resisted the urge to fall back and curl into a ball behind the counter and drown himself in alcohol, as well as stopping himself from looking around for an escape route as so he would not look too desperate to escape. Maybe he would get lucky, and this new building would get closed down in a few weeks so he wouldn't have to ever come back. He wondered why he hadn't quit his job yet; this stranger was driving him insane. It would be fine with him if it closed, he could find another job, right? For a moment, Shizuo doubted it, thinking that whenever he so much as closed his eyes, he would see the red-eyed man maliciously smiling right back at him.

Instead, he took a bold move and stared intimately back into his sexual assailants eyes with a challenging grin, something that not only surprised the brunet, but himself as well.

"And what if I did?" He smirked.

"Well then, I could probably say the same thing back to you."

Damn, he was clever.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that forever or say something, protozoan?" The raven sighed impatiently.

"Oh shut-up," Shizuo growled, disliking the insult, but gripping the man's collar and studying his face, "What's your name?"

"Izaya Orihara," He said, "And yours?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

Remaining frozen in the same position for a while, both men continued to stare one another down. Shizuo felt that he could no longer move after a moment.

I'm not paralyzed, he thought, just a bit... struck by him, perhaps?

The red-eyed glare stabbed through him once again, and he once more doubted that he had a chance with this Izaya Orihara. He dropped him reluctantly, the raven landing on his feet gracefully and straightening the edges of his fur-trimmed coat. Izaya stared at him again, smirking. He stood completely and utterly still.

No matter how much he wanted to punch that coy look right off of his face, Shizuo couldn't help but want to make the stationary being before him just move in some way. He didn't even care how, but you could say that he had his preferences. Still though, in the mind of the bartender, if the shorter man's body could match what his eyes could do to Shizuo, Izaya could probably walk right away from him if he had any intention of winning him over.

"My my, you really enjoy admiring my body, don't you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred.

"Shizu-chan?" Shizuo questioned, ignoring the other man's statement altogether, just to avoid humiliation.

"Indeed, I think that it suits you." the raven nodded.

"No it doesn't," the bartender argued, "Just use my actual name."

"I don't think so," he paused, "Maybe in bed, though."

"What!?"

Laughing almost maniacally, yet adorably at the same time, Izaya gave a genuine smile that made Shizuo's heart beat twice as fast as before. He leaned forward again.

"But it's almost time for me to go, sadly." He sighed, tugging on the bartender's bow-tie playfully. "But not without a little present."

Pushing himself forwards over the counter, Izaya captured the fake-blond's lips with his own and smirked, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Surprised, yet continuing getting excited at the same time, Shizuo quickly adjusted, kissing back and achieving dominance after a few unstable seconds. Intruding his tongue into Izaya's mouth and exploring for bit, he hesitantly pulled away after the need for air became unbearable for the both.

"Check your left hand." Izaya whispered quietly, before beginning to walk away. "Oh, and I hope that we can find some time to play together soon, _Shizuo_~"

Blinking slightly, Shizuo glanced down at his hand, where printed in black pen-ink was a cellphone number. Not minding to think when Izaya had the time to write this down, he recorded it onto his own phone.

Working at this bar might not have been the most fun, but as long as he had a reason to come back, then why not enjoy it while it lasts?

* * *

**So there we go, the end.  
**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews/PMs are always appreciated, thanks for reading.**

**(Written by listening to the song Paralyzer by the band Finger Eleven.)**


End file.
